finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson market
Crimson Market is a type of market system use in ''Final Cross. ''Player make purchases through shops by accessing the Save Stations scattered around the map or by finding a Market Board in city's.The player can also make purchases through the car menu. They can be found in ever main city, as well as the residential district as Market Boards. The Crimson Market uses the Market Square as its main location in ''Final Cross . '' All the market boards throughout every city are connected together, however purchasing items sold in a different city incurs a slight fee. Datalog When you wish to purchase new items and new equipment or sell items or equipment in your parties inventory , you first need to access the Save Station or a Market Board. Approach any Save Station or Market Board. Walking onto the Save Station or walk up to the Market Board and press ______when the word ACCESS appears to open the Save Station or Market Board menu. Select Shop from this menu, and then choose the retailer whose network you would like to access if the player is at the market square they can access the crimson market from any one of the stations that have the crimson cube on them when the player wish to buy/sell there well be a market access option that the player can click onto to access the retailers of the crimson market. Your selection will be limited at first, but once you get your Crystal Chip it gets loaded with key notes that allows the player to gain access to a wider variety of vendors and merchandise.During the tutorial you only have limited access to the database. Crystal Chip updates with new merchandise for you to buy when you sell merchandise if its not on the Crimson market yet it well get added when your Crystal Chip updates. Chronocredit are also used for purchases in the Crimson Market. You obtain Trader Dollars or Crimson Marks from Treasure chest, or by selling items that you no longer need. 5% of any amount of trader dollars or crimson marks are added to your chronocredit which allows you to make purchases. if you don't go purchase a chronocredit in the market center in Foxanderia by speaking to Rex Longwolf he gives you side quest to do for him in exchange for your chronocredit. Shops frequently expand their stocks, offering you the chance to acquire new items. Whenever new merchandise becomes available through a vendor to which you have access, a notice will appear in the upper left corner of the screen. An icon will also appear next to the name of any shop with updated offerings when you choose Shop from the Save Station menu or the Market Board. List Of Crimson Market Shops Golden Elixir Mart - sells items that are used during battle. It is available from the start of the game.This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for golden elixir mart Lucky Knife Trader - sells items that are used during battle also sells materials use for non battle job classes. This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for lucky knife trader Mushy Forest Repairs - sells weapons with no additional special effects.This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for - This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for - sells This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for - sells Ingredients for cooking food when the player is staying in a cottage/tent. This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for - sells accessories that grant special effects at the start or at the end of battle.This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for - sells powerful and expensive accessories.This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for Smoking Tusk Garage - sells upgrade components which are used to transform a weapon or accessory into a more powerful form. This market is obtained by defeating ___ in ___ to gain the electronic pass for smoking tusk garage. -This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for Quick Pixy Outfitter - sells fishing gear, bait and other trades for fishing. This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for quick pixy outfitter The Legion - sells everything the other shops sell.This market is obtained by defeating __ in __ to gain the electronic pass for Category:Miscellaneous